


Always

by LadySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin needed someone to believe in him; someone who felt he could do anything he put his mind to. He just hadn't realized that person would be HER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Teddy Lupin always felt very out-of-touch with his father. He was a Hufflepuff and a Metamorphmagus, just like his mum. He was often loud and clumsy and had just a slight problem with following the rules, also like her. It bothered him a bit, having nothing to show of his father in his looks or abilities. When he was 15, his godfather taught him to cast a Patronus charm. Teddy was elated when it took the form of a wolf, thinking that at last he had a magical link to his father. His joy was crushed when Harry casually mentioned that a wolf had been his mother’s Patronus as well. It wasn’t that Teddy didn’t love his mother – because he loved both the parents who had died to make his world a safer place to grow up – but he hated having nothing of his father in him.

Teddy often spent Christmas Eve eating dinner with his godfather and the rest of Harry’s family. On one such Christmas Eve, when Teddy was 24, his 17 year old cousin James (as he thought of Harry’s family as his Aunts and Uncles and cousins) demanded to hear the story of the Marauders. As Harry regaled the family with the tale of his father and godfather becoming illegal Animagi to help out Remus during the full moon – a story Teddy hadn’t heard since he was 12 or 13 years old – Teddy knew exactly what he wanted to do. He knew exactly how to link himself magically to his father.

Without waiting for Harry to finish his story, Teddy said, very firmly. “I’m going to become an Animagus.”

The whole table fell instantly silent. No one quite knew what to say. It was Hermione who finally spoke up. “Teddy that…that might not be wise.” When everyone looked at her, she added. “You’re a Metamorphmagus.”

“So?” Teddy bristled; he didn’t see what one had to do with the other. “I would think that would help, since my body is already used to shifting around!” His hair turned red, as it often did when he was angry about something.

Hermione sighed. “Meta’s are good at human-to-human transformations. An Animagi change is human-to-animal. It’s very different.”

“Like Polyjuice.” Harry said, looking surprised. When Hermione nodded, Harry quickly explained about Hermione’s cat hair-Polyjuice incident.

“So you see, Teddy, you might end up caught between the two forms.” Hermione said, trying to keep her tone gentle.

“Aunt ‘Mi is right.” Teddy’s head jerked to the left, staring in stunned silence at his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley. “You shouldn’t risk it.” She told him simply.

Teddy’s hair turned a deep blue. “I can’t believe no one here thinks I’m powerful enough to manage an Animagus form.”

Harry sighed, setting down his fork with a sharp click of metal on china. “Teddy, it’s not about that. No one here wants to see you get hurt. That’s all.”

Teddy stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over with the speed of his motion. “No, it is about that. It’s about the fact that I thought my family might be just a little bit supportive. It’s about the fact that I thought you, of all people Harry, would understand why I have to do this.” He shook his head, his hair fading to a dull, mousy brown. “I’m sorry you don’t agree. I’m sorry you don’t understand. But I’m doing this. I _need_ to do this.”

He turned and walked out of the dining room without another word. He hastily grabbed his cloak from the closet and put it on. He needed to be away from here. Just as he reached for the doorknob, a small hand grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down, straight into the warm amber-colored eyes of Harry’s daughter, Lily. She was 14 and petite, like her mother – she barely reached Teddy’s shoulder in height. Her dark auburn hair fell in smooth waves nearly to her waist, making her look even younger than she was. He wondered what she wanted and if the adults had sent her to fetch him back to the table, since he wasn’t as likely to yell at her.

“I believe in you.” Her soft words stunned him- he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Her conviction was obvious in her voice and on her face. “I know you’ll prove them all wrong.”

Teddy stared down at her for several long moments, stunned. Then uttered a simple. “Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say.

Lily looked around nervously, then stood on her toes – one hand lightly touching Teddy’s arm for balance – and touched her lips to his in the softest, briefest, sweetest kiss he’d ever had. “If Victoire is stupid enough not to support you, then that’s her loss.” Lily told him firmly, her cheeks bright red from her own daring. “You deserve better.”

She disappeared back into the dining room before Teddy could register what had happened. He left a moment later, still not quite sure what to make of the girl’s behavior.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Teddy stopped speaking to Harry after that. Harry wrote to Andromeda and asked for news twice a week. She replied the same way every time; Teddy was fine and healthy and spending a large amount of his time at Hogwarts with Headmistress McGonagall. When Harry wrote to Minerva – just once – she replied with a brisk note telling him that if Harry wished to know something about his godson, perhaps he should apologize and then ask Teddy himself. He had even written to his niece, Victoire, hoping she could tell him about her boyfriend. She had replied with a note explaining that she’d only seen Teddy once since that night and it had been only long enough for him to end their relationship. He said he couldn’t be with someone who had no faith in him.

In sheer desperation, Harry had then penned a letter to each of his children, asking if they had perhaps seen Teddy around the school. Albus and James wrote back that no, they hadn’t seen their cousin, but considering Teddy’s abilities that wasn’t entirely unexpected. If he didn’t want to be seen, he wouldn’t be. It was his daughter’s reply that hurt Harry more than he’d thought possible. In a single sentence, his 15 year old daughter managed to leave him as winded as a sharp kick to the stomach would have. She had written, _’Perhaps if you’d believed in Teddy, you wouldn’t have to ask me what he’s been up to.’_ and nothing else. It wouldn’t have been so painful to read, but he knew Lily was right.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the end of May – shortly after Harry received Lily’s scathing letter, actually – Teddy appeared on Harry’s doorstep. “We need to talk.”

Harry nodded and led Teddy to the library. Once they were both seated, Harry spoke. “I wish you hadn’t just disappeared on me like that. I worry.”

Teddy sighed and stood again. Harry feared for a moment that Teddy was leaving, but instead he began to shimmer. His body changed, stretching and altering, as he became a large tawny wolf. He blinked amber eyes at Harry, then shifted back. Teddy sat again, still silent. He wanted to know how Harry would take this before he said anything.

“You look like Moony.” Harry said with a slight smile. Then he added. “I only saw him that once, during the full moon my 3rd year of school, but I remember thinking he was a beautiful wolf. You are too. I’m very proud of you.”

Teddy nodded, then said softly. “I love Lily.” When Harry simply stared at him – his face blank, not speaking – he felt the need to explain. “Your daughter, I mean. That Lily.”

“She’s a child.” Harry replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

“She’s 15 now.” Teddy retorted, his voice sharp. “She’s hardly in nappies or leading strings any longer. I love her. She’s the only one who believed in me. She’s been supportive and understanding. She’s sweet and funny and beautiful. I couldn’t ask for more.” He sighed, then added. “Except your blessing. I don’t require it, because I love her and I’m not giving her up, but it would be easier on her if we weren’t bearing the weight of your disapproval.”

Harry simply nodded. “Okay.” He smiled then, softly. “I can see now that once you’ve set your mind to something, you won’t give in. You’re very like your mother in that – it’s how she got your father to agree to be with her. She just wore him down, I think, with all her badgering.” Harry chuckled. “That’s a Hufflepuff trait, I think.” He nodded once and added. “I could do a lot worse than you for a son-in-law, Teddy. Treat her well.”

And though Teddy would never understand the tears his next statement brought to Harry’s eyes – or why it seemed to make such love and pride shine in those same eyes – he softly gave a single-word promise to his godfather. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for friend; she's quite fond of Teddy/Lily and she prompted me with the word "disapproval". This was the result. Let me know what you think; comments make me VERY happy.
> 
> ~ Lady S.


End file.
